


Homecoming

by mayaut2435



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaut2435/pseuds/mayaut2435
Summary: Finslip finds her way home, but it's not how she remembers it.
Kudos: 1





	Homecoming

It had been so long since Finslip had been home. She had lost count of how many moons she had been away. But that is usually the case when one lives in an area with countless portals to alternate realities. And now Finslip found herself back in her home reality at long last. She was so excited!

It was almost exactly as she remembered it. So similar to the other versions she had seen in her life, she almost didn’t notice the differences. There were fewer bird songs, for one. It was odd. There was never this little sound in the other worlds.

Lost in thought, Finslip wandered around the forest, making her way to the clan camp. She looked around, watching the animals in the trees and the bushes. Odd how there were so few of them, animals and plants alike. Finslip turned to look ahead and froze, horror squeezing her heart.

The camp was not there. No trees, no brambles, nothing. What little she saw was withered and dead. No animals crossed the clearing. It was empty.  
Suddenly a twig snapped behind Finslip and she turned just in time to see fangs closing in. She scrambled back, swiping a paw at her assailant, claws unsheathed. Her attack struck true, knocking her attacker to the side. Quickly, Finslip pinned her would-be killer, snarling. As suddenly as her now prisoner had attacked, she was struck with the realization that she had the perfect opportunity to ask some questions.

“What happened here?” she demanded. Her prisoner squirmed, trying to escape, but gave up quickly when Finslip dug her claws into their neck slightly. “What. Happened here” she repeated, teeth bared. “The two legs happened. They came with their earthen beasts, tearing the trees from the ground. They dug and dug and dug until they found black water so thick that not even the fish could survive in it. The two legs destroyed this place and when they took all that they wanted they left.” Her prisoner huffed, squirming again.

“Where are the cats who lived here? The ones who dug the tunnels beneath?” Finslip asked, the horror in her chest only growing with each word.

“There have never been cats in this place. And there never will with the land so thoroughly destroyed.” The asassailant spat. Finslip stepped back and sat, her head hung in despair.

“Then . . .” She looked around at the clearing. There was still not a single creature in sight. What few plants persisted were dying, the rest already dead. Slowly, Finslip turned back to the wolf still laying on the ground before her, one last question on her mind, one she knew he would have no answer for. “Then where is Scaleclan?”


End file.
